This invention relates generally as indicated to a pet exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for large pets, which incorporates a universal no-tangle strain relief.
Exercising large pets with a walking leash can be exhausting. Not only is it hard to keep the pet properly tethered or under control, it is hard to keep up with the pet. In the end, the owner is not sure who is walking whom. Also, both the pet and owner are subject to repeated various tugs and strains which are a discomfort to both. Although some leashes incorporate draw bar springs, the deceleration or strain relief is inadequate or insignificant.
If a large pet tether is fixed, the tug or strain can literally destroy any post or anchor to which the tether is attached, or entangle and harm an unattended pet.
While pet exercisers or animal tethers have used springs as seen, for example, in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 429,111, 843,543 and 1,699,308, these devices tend to be costly using a number of non-standard parts, are difficult to assemble and are not very sturdy. In prior Pat. No. 429,111, a rather lengthy rod projects from the upper end of a coil spring while the lower end is secured to a ground screw shank. A chain is connected to the upper end of the rod. If tension on the chain is suddenly released, the device can act as a whip creating an abrupt tug on the pet. The horse hitching device of U.S. Pat. No. 843,543 uses a weight and three different types and sizes of springs. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,308, the spring biases the bent pole or rod to an elevated position.
Other examples of animal exercisers or tether are seen in Design Pat. No. 250,281 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 417,617, 2,314,941, 3,244,149, 3,508,525, 3,921,589, 4,144,843, 4,800,843, 5,044,323, 5,161,487, 5,732,659, 5,785,007 and 5,957,092.
A large pet exerciser utilizes but two readily available major components. One is a galvanized pipe or post embedded in concrete. The other major component is an extension or tension spring having a loop or ring on each end. The spring is anchored in the top of the post by means of one loop while a leash is connected to the other or extending top loop. The spring not only elongates when subject to tensile forces, but being mostly free of the post flexes or bends laterally of the post axis in any azimuth or direction. Both actions of the spring exert a bias on any pull by a pet secured to a leash in turn secured to the top or projecting end of the spring. This provides significant decelerating strain relief.
The post is embedded in and filled with concrete up to a drain hole to keep water from collecting in the post. The top of the post is fitted with a plastic bushing cap to protect both the top of the post and the spring projecting from the top of the post. The spring is anchored to the post by conventional fasteners such as a nut, bolt and washer assembly.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.